Trigun: The Ones Who Live Outside of Time
by Salvation and his Army
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood get wind that Vash isn't the only one that is blowing up towns and vanishing without a trace. They head to the newest town that was destroyed in search of this mysterious stranger. Vash gets more than he bargained for when the strangers says that he was on the space ship Seeds and is related to Rem.


Trigun:

The Ones Who Live Out Of Time

By:

Robert J. Mosentoff

Chapter I

The Trillion Double Dollar Man

"Another." A teen said at a bar. "Another shot, I need more." The bartender walked up to the teen,

"Look kid I wasn't even supposed to give you one, let alone five, I think you should leave. You're parent's would be disappointed." Like a flash of lightning the teen pulled out a gun and pointed it at the bartender.

"I'm not a boy, and I can do whatever I please. Both my parents are dead, I have no living family. Now another." The bartender looked down the barrel of the gun and noticed it was odd. It had a longer barrel than most, and he had stared down a lot of them in his days. It had a dragon twisting down the outside of the barrel and the head made the hole the bullet flew out of making it look like the dragon spat the bullet. And the bullets hung from the side like a chain gun and it had wins for the sight.

"Wait, you're the legendary gunman, you're...Draco the Dragon's Fire!"

"So what if I am?" Then all of the gunslingers in the bar stood up and reached for their guns. None pulled one out, they looked at Draco and noticed a pile of guns stacked next to the teen.

"They don't call me legendary for nothing."

"Quick call the Calvary!" Someone said, Draco stood up,

"God, I can never enjoy a nice drink." He walked out the door as the guys inside scrambled for their guns.

When he walked out there was a group of guys on horse back with guns pointed at him.

"This is the Calvary, don't move or we'll open fire!"

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" The guns were cocked and ready. Then a sharp pain shot through his chest, he fell to one knee and cried out in pain.

"He's giving up, arrest him!"

"No, stay back you fools! Get away!" Then his shoes seemed to explode and so did his shirt.

"What the-!" The teen that was standing there was replaced by a dragon human hybrid. Wings that were ten feet long covered him in shadows, a tail slammed on the ground and whipped back and forth, claws replaced his toes and fingers.

"Fire!" Then bullets flew at the thing, it smiled then everything went black.

"Come on Vash let's get moving." Wolfwood said, "The insurance girls will meet us in Met-City and we need to get there before the person that did this leaves! Then we have to hurry to Met-City!"

"But I want something to eat!" Wolfwood picked him up and carried him,

"Let's go Vash."

"So what happened in Little Jersey?" Vash asked as Wolfwood got on a bus with Vash on his shoulders.

"It was completely destroyed just like Gran Huston."

"By who?"

"We don't know needle-noggin! That's why we're going there." The bus pulled away and headed to Little Jersey. Vash and Wolfwood passed rumors back and forth about the Legendary gun that supposedly had a bigger bounty on his head than Vash did. In the middle of their conversation a old man turned around and added in.

"I can tell ya all about the gunman." The old man said, "I live through one of his rampages."

"You did old man!?" Wolfwood asked excitedly, "What does he look like?"

"He looks like a regular old 17 year old, except for a few things. You get a feeling around him like you need to have your gun out to feel safe, even then you don't, then it gets eerily silent, and then you see it...the flying dragon."

Vash and Wolfwood listened to the old man,

"Thanks, this is very valuable to us." Vash said, then the bus came to a stop, the driver looked back,

"This is it you two, Little Jersey, or what's left of it." Vash walked off the bus and Wolfwood got his cross from on top of the bus. They waved to the driver as he left, then turned to face the city. There was nothing left but soldering piles of rubble, the bus pulled away and Vash and Wolfwood were left alone. They decided to further investigate the remains of the houses, they started digging through the rubble and found the remains of a bar, they knew it was a bar because the alcohol bottles were shatter under rocks.

They stopped moving stuff and heard digging, they looked at each other.

"What's making that noise?" Vash asked. They looked around and saw dirt flying from behind a pile of rubble, they peeked over and saw a figure digging a hole.

"Hey, who's there?" I asked, stopping my digging and wiping sweat from my forehead. Vash and Wolfwood froze, "Show yourselves or I shoot!" I said pulling my gun from the jacket and pointing it at a pile of rubble that I though I heard something from.

Two sets of hands slowly rose above the rubble and two men walked out.

"Sorry, we don't mean to bother you." One said, he had a long red coat and spiky blonde hair. "We wanted to see what happened to this town."

"We don't mean you any harm." The other said, He reached behind the rubble and pulled out a massive cross wrapped in cloth and belts. He had a black suit and black hair. I looked at the odd duo, then went back to digging.

"Vash the Stampede and Nicholas D. Wolfwood I presume?" I said, then I stopped digging and stabbed the shovel into the ground.

"How do you know us?" Vash asked, I went over to a body wrapped in a blanket, and put it in the hole. Then I started covering it.

"I'm the one you're looking for, my name is Draco...Draco the Dragon's Fire. Nice to meet ya!" I said finishing up the grave, I put a cross in the ground over the body and said a quick good-bye. The I turned to the two.

"So, are you here to kill me? I won't go down without a fight." I put the hood to my jacket over my head and put my hands in my pocket. Wolfwood put his hand on a belt strap and looked like he was ready to fight.

"Do you want to start something?" Wolfwood asked, "We're ready to kill you."

"No! You can't kill him!" Vash said,

"This kid is responsible for more deaths than you!" Vash took a step back. "He's more dangerous than all the Gun-ho guns combined! And you want to save him too? I'm getting sick of it Vash."

They looked up and I was at the opening of the town.

"Hey!" Wolfwood shouted pulling the strap and pointing his weapon at me, Vash and him ran up, weapons ready.

"That's a impressive gun. But not as impressive as mine." I reached into my jacket and pulled it out. "A hand pistol that acts like a mini gun. It holds 500 rounds and shoots one ile per hour. But only has a distance of three iles. It holds the bullets like a mini gun too, I have a sorting system in my jacket and it shoots bullets made for a high caliber sniper. The barrel, like the one your gun as Vash, rotates much faster. And it has a sniping function too. It was made for a killer. But cursed to me." Vash pointed his gun at me too.

"We don't want to hurt you, please give up." He said,

"On one condition, you give up with me 60 billion double dollar man. I am on the same mission as you, I'm hunting Knives. He took someone very precious to me whom I promised to protect with my life. And he killed her. In cold blood...he killed her." Vash and Wolfwood put their guns down.

"Knives killed her but spared me because I'm not human either. I'm a dragon-human hybrid. He hated half of me but like the other. He shot her in the head and left. Vash..." I fell to my knees crying. "And he killed my sister, Rem Saverem." Vash dropped his gun.

"R-Rem had a b-brother?" Vash stammered

"At birth I was taken, they signed me away so they would to be able to live on seeds. I was experimented on and infused with DNA of another race, one of dragons. They could breathe in outer space and the human stubbed across one dead in space. They infused it with me and here I am. If you noticed another pod was ejected right next to yours."

Wolfwood started wrapping his gun up and Vash just looked at the ground.

"My blood was tested by the Doc and I am related to Rem, I told him to erase me from the data banks. And from there I started looking for Knives. And my journey lead me to this town and then this happened."

Vash wiped tears from his eyes and looked at me,

"You can come with us. We could use you and your skill."

"Wait a second Vash, I don't understand. What is all this he's talking about?"

"Don't worry about it Wolfwood. I'll explain it later." I said putting my gun away, Vash did the same.

"Now I'm headed to Met-City. Where were you two going?"

"We were going there next." Wolfwood said,

"Great, now let's get going." We headed out of town and started for Met-City.


End file.
